yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:SenpaiMójKrasz/Zemsta
Rozdział 1 Z otępienia wyrwał mnie szmer. Uniosłam delikatnie głowę. Dźwięk się zbliżał. Zaciekawiona wyprostowałam się, ale to i tak nic by nie dało. Nikt by mnie nie zauważył. Byłam martwa. Byłam duchem. Duchem tej biednej dziewczyny zabitej w '80 roku. Brutalnie zamordowanej przez szaloną, bezwzględną psychopatkę zdolną zrobić dosłownie wszystko dla osoby którą kocha. Zabitej przez Ryobę. Po mojej twarzy spłynęła jedna łza, wywołana tą bezsilną złością. Byłam wściekła, na nią, na jej obecnego męża, że tak łatwo się jej poddał. Nagle do "mojej" łazienki wpadła dziewczyna. Miała hebanowe włosy związane w kucyk i duże, szare oczy. Rozejrzała się szybko potrząsając nerwowo głową. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Uczennica wypadła z łazienki, ale po chwili wróciła. Jednak nie sama. Ciągnęła ciało. Ciało dziewczyny z długimi, rudymi włosami związanymi w kucyki za pomocą różowych wstążek. Martwa wyglądała na tak... niewinną. Ale wiedziałam, że to nieprawda. Nieraz podróżując po szkole słyszałam jej narzekania. To Osana... Nie zapamiętałam nazwiska. Na pewno na N. Zerknęłam zniesmaczona tym widokiem na twarz morderczyni. Wydawała mi się taka znajoma. Wtedy ją rozpoznałam. Zachłysnęłam się ze zdumienia. To córka tej Ryoby. Ayano Aishi. Wydawało mi się to niemożliwe. Ale jednak. Czyli historia lubi się powtarzać.... Patrzyłam z nienawiścią na owoc sztucznej miłości mojego ukochanego i Ryoby. Upuściła ciało w jednej z toalet i zamknęła drzwi. A potem się uśmiechnęła. Jak można być tak okrutnym?! Usłyszałam jej szept: - Jeszcze tylko kilka. Nie, nie, nie.... nie mogłam pozwolić na to, aby to co zamierzała uczynić uszło jej na sucho! Ale zemsta była ważniejsza. Mojego Senpai'a nie zabiorę, już za późno. Ale ona... Na pewno zabiła dla "kogoś"... A ja chyba nawet wiem, kim jest ten "ktoś"... Taro Yamada. Dziewczyna uciekła z łazienki. Oczywiście, że mogłabym jej go odebrać. Wiem o nim wszystko. Przez lata śledziłam każdego ucznia tej szkoły, nawet Info-chan. Wiem więcej niż ona. Potrzebuję tylko ciała. I tu zaczęły się schody. Mogę wszystko zaplanować, ale skąd, do cholery, wezmę ciało?! Jest ono przecież niezbędne! Myślałam, myślałam. Szkoła została zamknięta, więc ruszyłam na codzienny obchód. Minęłam po kolei prawie wszystkie kluby. Wleciałam do biblioteki. Zawsze uwielbiałam to miejsce. Mogłabym tu siedzieć cały dzień. Ale widok lewitującej książki chyba wzbudziłby niepkój, nieprawdaż? Wzięłam moją ulubioną książkę Ja, diablica ''pani Miszczuk. To polska autorka. I chociaż wiem, jak wygląda życie po śmierci, uwielbiam ją. Swoją drogą, książka w ogóle nie ma nic wspólnego z realnym światem umarłych. Przeczytałam książkę już któryś raz. Odłożyłam ją i poleciałam w kierunku dziedzińca. Usiadłam na brzegu fontanny. Tak wiele się zmieniło. Nowi uczniowie, nowi nauczyciele, nowe... wszystko. Przez chwilę jeszcze wspominałam dawną szkołę. Potem skupiłam się na planie zemsty. Najpierw muszę zdobyć ciało, ale o tym pomyślę później. Potem z pomocą mojej wiedzy uwiodę Taro. Nie oprze mi się. Kiedy już zdobędę ciało, zmienię wygląd na "ideał" Taro. Przecież po śmierci otrzymuje się moce piekielne. Albo anielskie. To zależy od.. STOP! A plan? Sam się nie wymyśli! Powoli ruszyłam w stronę schodów. Więc tak... Uwiodę Senpai'a, a gdy nie będzie już widział poza mną świata, złamię mu serce. Zostawię go. Będzie załamany, nikt mu nie pomoże. Przystanęłam przy schodach, obok pokoju klubu okultystycznego. Lubiłam go. Interesowali się wszystkimi paranormalnymi zjawiskami, czyli mną również. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, te rytuały trochę mnie przerażały. Raz nawet próbowali przywrócić do życia jakiegoś ducha! To było nawet zabawne, patrzeć jak skaczą wokół tego kręgu. Próbowali też kilku innych rytuałów, ale nigdy... Tak! To jest to! Oni dadzą mi ciało! Wiem, jak przebiega rytuał! Powiem im. Zrobią dla mnie wszystko. Z uśmiechem na ustach poleciałam w kierunku miejsca mojej śmierci. '~Następnego dnia~' To aż dziwne, że nikt nie znalazł tego ciała. Leżało nadal w swojej kabinie. Zaczęło pachnieć dość... nieprzyjemnie. To przez wilgoć tak szybko zaczęło się rozkładać. Opuściłam toaletę i "popłynęłam" w powietrzu do pokoju moich wybawców. W środku nie było nikogo. Jeszcze. Usiadłam w środku kręgu i czekałam. Po jakimś czasie przyszła Oka. Biedna dziewczyna, chciałabym jej pomóc. Jest taka samotna i zamknięta. Oka podeszła (oczywiście nieświadomie) do mnie i stanęła w kręgu. Podniosłam się i pstryknęłam palcami. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z trzaskiem. Oka podniosła przerażone spojrzenie i zaczęła rozglądać się wokół, powoli cofając się w kierunku kąta. Wiedziałam, że moja prawdziwa postać mogłaby ją trochę... przerazić. Dlatego też zmieniłam pustą, czarną twarz na normalną buźkę. Płomyki koło mnie zniknęły. W takiej postaci ujawniłam się. Oka wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale zachowała się jak mądra dziewczynka i nie zaczęła krzyczeć. Opadła tylko na kolana i zaczęła coś szeptać. - Wstań. Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy.- po salce poniósł się mój dźwięczny głos. Niestety, na jego dźwięk, Oka tylko bardziej się skuliła. Zdenerwowało mnie to. - Powiedziałam; WSTAŃ!- podniosłam głos. Oka, cały czas trzęsąc się, powstała. Trochę to trwało, ale na razie byłam cierpliwa. - O duchu... Nie krzywdź mnie, proszę.. Zrobimy wszystko co chcesz.. Ale nie nawiedzaj nas... Proszę...- wyszeptała na jednym oddechu. - Wiem, że mi pomożecie. Potrzebuję ciała. odpowiedziałam. Oka spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem, które po chwili przerodziło się w czysty strach. - Spokojnie, nie chcę nikogo opętać.- uspokoiła się. Ale tylko troszkę. - Wiesz na czym polega ten rytuał, prawda?- kontynuowałam -Musisz zdobyć trochę krwi jakiejś dziewczyny. Sporo krwi. I przynieść ją tutaj. Połączyć ją z jej włosami i wylać na ziemię. Na środek kręgu. W czasie gdy wy będziecie odmawiać zaklęcie, ja zdobędę jej ciało.- powiedziałam dumna z mojej wiedzy. Moja służebnica pokiwała głową. "Krew za cechy, a włos za wygląd" pomyślałam. - Rozumiem - wychrypiała dziewczyna. - Czekam do jutra.- rzekłam, po czym podeszłam do Oki - po zdobyciu krwi... pozbądź się tej dziewczyny.- szepnęłam jej na ucho. Po czym zniknęłam i wyszłam z pokoju. Zdołałam jeszcze dosłyszeć jej cichy szloch. Rozdział 2 Wodziłam wzrokiem po sali. Tak.... wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Oka zasłużyła na nagrodę. Reszta również. Razem napadli na Kuu Dere. Głównie była sama, więc nikt nie zauważy jej zniknięcia. I dobrze. -Spisaliście się. W nagrodę porozmawiam z demonem, może postanowi się Wam ujawnić...- tu zawiesiłam głos. Oczy Supany i Oki rozbłysły. -...ale nic nie obiecuję.- dokończyłam. Blask w ich źrenicach trochę przygasł. - Zaczynamy... ry... rytuał?- zapytała Supana. Przytaknęłam. Ustawili się wokół mnie (byłam widzialna pod postacią, którą pokazałam Oce), a Kokuma podeszła do mnie zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Wylała pod moje nogi buteleczkę krwi w której pływały niebieskie włosy. Mimo, iż jestem duchem, obrzydziło mnie to. Delikatnie, ale jednak. A potem zaczęli szeptać: 'Virtute Spiritus volumus te' 'Hot nostra damus,' 'posset tui,' 'quo tantum tibi curae' Każdy wymawiał formułę w innym czasie. Stopniowo mówili głośniej. Skupiłam się na słowach tak bardzo, że nie zauważyłam, jak krew zaczyna wrzeć. Pod moimi stopami. Kiedy mówili już normalnym tonem, poczułam coś dziwnego. Spojrzałam zdziwniona w dół. Krew pwoli wsiąkała w moją duszę i czułam coraz więcej. Z początku delikatne mrowienie, a potem... Ból. Nieziemski. Czułam jak krew tworzy wszystkie tkanki. Jak się kształtują. Niektóre w kości, inne w organy. Kiedy kości się ukształtowały, zaczęły zmieniać położenie. Tworzyły mi się rysy Kuu. Wszysko trwało jakieś pół godziny. I piekielnie bolało. Jakby w żyłach płonął ogień. Nie zdałam sobie sprawy, że darłam się wniebogłosy. Ściszyłam krzyk i opadłam na kolana. Oka i jej towarzysze również krzyczeli, ciągle powtarzając te same słowa. Nagle eksplodowałam bólem. Wydarłam się na cały głos, a klubowicze ze mną. A potem moje cierpienie skończyło się tak szybko, jak się zaczęło. I tyle. Koniec. Mam teraz własne ciało. No... prawie własne. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, więc się podniosłam. - Udało się.- powiedział Daku. - Niemożliwe...- szepnęła Kokuma. Miałam ochotę wrzasnąć jej w twarz, żeby nawet tak nie myślała. Nie po tym, co przeszłam. - Jak wyglądam?- zapytałam i niemal natychmiast zakryłam usta dłonią, słysząc głos Kuu Dere. Cóż, chyba będę musiała się przyzwyczaić. - Jak Kuu Dere.- powiedziała Oka. "To akurat wiem" pomyślałam. Spojrzałam w dół. Miałam ciało. Czułam. Wszystko. Zachwycona podbiegłam do Shin'a i chwyciłam go za rękę. Próbował mi ją wyrwać, więc ją puściłam i zapatrzyłam się w dłoń. Czułam materiał. Był szortski i twardy. Jak można w czymś takim chodzić? - Dziękuję Wam, naprawdę. Macie u mnie dług wdzięczności.- powiedziałam, podniesionym z emocji głosem. Wyszłam z pokoju, napawając się moim nowym życiem. Dziś jeszcze dopracuję mój plan, ale jutro.. Jutro ruszam na łowy. Rozdział 3 Spędziłam pół nocy włócząc się po Burazie. Miałam dwa powody; znaleźć jakiś tymczasowy dom i przypomieć sobie "starą" Burazę oraz porównać ją z tą dzisiejszą. Prawie ci się nie zmieniło. Co prawda, dobudowali kilka domków i innych budynków użytkowych, ale poza tym... nic. Wszystko było takie samo. Kopnęłam jakiś kamień leżący na drodze. Zatrzymałam się. W końcu tu dotarłam. Do mojego dawnego domu. Przynajmniej tak sądziłam. Inaczej go zapamiętałam. Ale nie ma się co dziwić, minęło tyle lat... Z zewnątrz wyglądał obskurnie i nieprzyjaźnie. Wyblakły, czerwony tynk odchodził od ścian. W miejscach wybitych szyb wisiały jakieś szmaty. Brakowało kilku...nastu dachówek. Drzwi wyglądały, jakby miały się rozpaść przy najmniejszym poruszeniu. Pełna obaw, wślizgnęłam się do środka. Uderzył mnie zapach zgnilizny. Zmarszczyłam nos. "Obrzydlistwo" pomyślałam. Rozjerzałam się, wspominając to wszystko, co wydarzyło się tu, kiedy jeszcze żyłam. Postąpiłam do przodu i ujrzałam blask. Światło. Obróciłam głowę. Znicze. Malutkie, kolorowe znicze. Trzy albo cztery. Stały przed portretem dziewczyny. Ja byłam na tym portrecie. Wzruszyłam się. Uklęknęłam przy ołtarzyku. Czyli jednak, ktoś o mnie pamiętał. I ten ktoś był tu stosunkowo niedawno, skoro świece nie wypaliły się nawet do połowy. Nie mogłam tu zostać. A gdyby mnie znalazł? Uciekłam z domu. Zostawiłam przeszłość za sobą, trzeba się skupić na teraźniejszości. Otuliłam się ramionami. Szlag, zapomiałam już jakie to uczucie, chłod. Intensywnie pomyślałam o grubym, wełnianym swetrze w kolorze fiołków. Pstryknęłam palcami i nagle na moich ramionach poczułam miłe łaskotanie. Od razu cieplej. Westchęłam. -Ej, laska! Poczekaj na nas!- usłyszałam za plecami. Pierwsza myśl: "Cholera" Przyśpieszyłam kroku i spojrzałam przez ramię. Kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie stała grupka chłopaków, ledwo trzymających się na nogach. Wyglądali na silnych. Nie miałam ochoty sprawdzać, zdołaliby mnie dogonić. Jeden z nich, ten który krzyknął, zarechotał. On i jego towarzysze ruszyli za mną. "Cholera, cholera, cholera" powtarzałam jak jakąś modlitwę. Nadal miałam moce, mogłabym ich zamienić w proch albo spalić w jednej sekundzie, ale to by wywołało podejrzenia. Tak się zamyśliłam, że nie zauważyłam, jak zmniejszyli nasz dystans o połowę. -Mała, mówiłem coś! Zaczekaj, pogadamy!- zawołał znów. Otrząsnęłam się. -Nie mam ochoty.- burknęłam w akcie desperacji. Wybuchli śmiechem. Kiedy oni zataczali się, ja zaczęłam biec. Po jakiś trzydziestu sekundach spostrzegli, że uciekam. Ruszyli w pogoń. "Myśl, myśl, myśl...". Wbiegłam za róg. Co mam robić? Słyszałam moich prześladowców coraz lepiej. Zbliżali się. Nagle z drzwi koło mnie wysunęła się umięśniona ręka i wciągnęła mnie do środka. Rozdział 4 Krzyk uwiązł mi w gardle. Zresztą i tak nie miałabym czasu wydać z siebie chociaż jęku. Zostałam przyparta do ściany. Ktoś przyłożył dłoń do moich ust, co uniemożliwiło mi odezwanie się. Minęło kilka sekund, a odgłosy z zewnątrz ucichły. Cudownie, z deszczu pod rynnę... Minęło kilka sekund. Staliśmy nieruchomo, ja i mój... wybawca? Porywacz? W ciemościach nie byłam w stanie rozpoznać twarzy. -Obiecasz, że nie będziesz krzyczeć?- odezwał się chłopak. Poznałam po głosie. Pokiwałam głową. Odsunął się ode mnie i zdjął dłoń z moich warg. Powoli, ale jednak. Sparaliżowana strachem, nie wiedziałam co robić. Skuliłam się. Świetne postępowanie! Dokładnie tak zachowuje się zamordowana dziewczyna która odzyskała ciało! Przecież widziałam i w pewnym sensie "czułam" gorsze rzeczy! Chłopak podszedł do ściany i włączył światło. Przede mną stał Hayato cośtam... Cholerny mamisynek, nieraz widziałam jak biegł do swojej nauczycielki żeby jej powiedzieć DOSŁOWNIE o wszystkim! Ale koniec końców, uratował mnie, więc wypada podziękować, no nie? -Ehm.. dzięki za pomoc Hayato...-powiedziałam i wyprostowałam się. -Tak... Nie ma za co, Kuu.- odpowiedział, kładąc dłoń na karku. "Jaka Kuu?" pomyślałam. Ach, no tak. Teraz byłam Kuu Dere. Zapomniałam. -Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam jestem?- skinieniem głowy wskazałam drzwi. -Usłyszałem jak krzyczą, więc wyjrzałem przez okno. Zobaczyłem Cię, ale nie odważyłem się wyjść... Wybacz mi.- tłumaczył się. Zaskoczył mnie tą otwartością. Wcześniej nikogo takiego nie spotkałam. -Nie mam Ci czego wybaczać Hayato. Ocaliłeś mnie. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, co oni mogliby mi zrobić.- uspokoiłam go. Uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. - Tak w ogóle.. Dlaczego szwędasz się w środku nocy po mieście?- zapytał z podejrzliwością. Szlag, tu mnie ma. Jak mam się wytłumaczyć? -A dlaczego ty o tej porze nie śpisz?- odpowiedziałam pytaniem. Zmarszczył brwi. Najwyraźniej nie chciał o tym mówić. Jednak po chwili się przemógł. - Nie mogę spać. Cierpię na bezsenność.- mruknął. Cholera, nie spodziewałam się tego. Co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Przykro mi? -Przykro mi.- powiedziałam. Burknął coś niezrozumiałego i zapadła cisza. Sekundy dla mnie wydawały się wiecznością. W końcu Hayato odchrząknął. -Więc... Odprowadzić Cę do domu?- kolejne niewygodne pytanie. - Słuchaj, wiem że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale... Mogłabym u Ciebie przenocować? Jutro sobota, nastawię sobie budzik w telefonie i o brzasku już mnie tu nie będzie. Obiecuję. Mogę spać na kanapie. Tylko proszę, pozwól mi.- wyrzuciłam z siebie. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Niech to, za kogo on mnie teraz ma? -Dobrze. Możesz spać u mnie, a ja porobię coś na dole.- powiedział w końcu. Westchnęłam z ulgą. Miałam ochotę go przytulić. Zamiast tego powiedziałam tylko: -Dziękuję Ci z całego serca. Hayato lustrował mnie wzrokiem. Delikatnie zawstydzona, dopiero teraz zwróciłam większą uwagę na to, co powiedział. ''Możesz spać u mnie, a ja porobię coś a dole. Czy tylko ja doszukałam się tu drugiego dna? -Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że "porobisz" coś na dole?- zapytałam cicho. Oderwał wzrok od moich potarganych włosów. -Wiesz, jak jest z bezsennością. Jak już się obudzisz, drugi raz nie zaśniesz. Chyba że naprawdę będziesz musiała używać zapałek do podtrzymywania powiek.- Zaśmiałam się cicho. Zawtórował mi. Po czym podszedł do mnie, złapał za rękę i poprowadził do swojego pokoju. Otworzył mi drzwi. Przeszłam przez nie i zatrzymałam się. Ściany były jasnozielone (przypadek?) i prawie niewidoczne zza plakatów. Gdzie okiem sięgnąć, podobizny różnych piosenkarzy, gitarzystów, pianistów i Bóg wie, kogo jeszcze. W rogu stała jasnobrązowa gitara klasyczna. W pokoju było też kilka półek z książkami i płytami. Na stoliku stała konsola (niezbędna w pokoju chłopaka) i radio. Byłam pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Całość dawała poczucie spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, mimo "chaosu" panującego dosłownie wszędzie (po podłodze walały się nuty, kartki z pięcioliniami, zauważyłam nawet kątem oka poplamione dżinsy). Westchnęłam. -Masz cudowny pokój, Hayato.- powiedziałam, patrząc mu w oczy. -Dzięki.- uśmiechnął się i oparł ramieniem o framugę. Wskazałam palcem na gitarę; -Grasz?- zapytałam. Skinął głową, potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz. -Zagrasz mi coś?- wyrwało mi się. Podniósł jedną brew. -Może rano, nie chcę obudzić rodziców.- odpowiedział, przeciągając o'' w wyrazie ''może. Czyli chyba jednak nie mam co się nakręcać. Szkoda. Podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam go. Zdziwił się i nieudolnie objął mnie ramieniem. -Dziękuję- szepnęłam jeszcze raz. Odsunęłam się. Na jego twarzy rozkwitł cudowny uśmiech. -Zostwię Cię, dobrze? Jakby co, jestem na dole.- powiedział. Skinęłam głową. Hayato wyszedł i zamknął drzwi. Ukryłam twarz z dłoniach. Byłam mu wdzięczna, gdyby nie on, spałabym na ulicy. Ale nie mogłam teraz o nim myśleć. Muszę odbić Taro tej zabójczyni. Zdjęłam sweter i bluzkę. Postanowiłam spać w bieliźnie. Co prawda byłam w domu obcego chłopaka, ale coś mi mówiło, że nie muszę się go obawiać. Położyłam się do łóżka i przykryłam się kołdrą. Zaczęłam rozmyślać, co powinnam w sobie zmienić, aby spodobać się Yamadzie, jak i o czym powinnam z nim rozmawiać. Mimo najszczerszych (no, może nie do końca) chęci, coraz częściej zaczęłam przyłapywać się na porównywaniu go z Hayato. W tym starciu, Taro ponosił sromotną porażkę. Nie wiem, ile czasu planowałam zemstę. Oczy zaczęły mi się zamykać i nim się spostrzegłam, zasnęłam. Rozdział 5 Obudziłam się i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Ten cudowny zapach.... Nie wiem, czego używał Hayato, ale było wspaniałe. Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Rolety (zielone) były zasłonięte. Dziwne, nie przypominam sobie, żebym je zasłaniała. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Spojrzałam na telefon (stworzony w nocy) i zmrużyłam oczy. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiły się do światła ekranu. Po kilku sekundach odczytałam godzinę. Czwarta czterdzieści jeden. Rano. Boże, żeby tak mi się chciało, jak mi się nie chce... Zwlokłam się z łóżka i zachwiałam się. Złapałam się oparcia krzesła. "Za długo spałam..." . Kręciło mi się w głowie. Byłam śpiąca i... Głodna. To niesamowite, przypominać sobie te wszystkie potrzeby i uczucia. Tęskniłam za nimi. Przynajmniej za niektórymi z nich. Ale na pewno nie za głodem czy pragnieniem. A te mnie właśnie męczyły. Przełknęłam ślinę. Chętnie pomyszkowałabym w tutejszej lodówce, ale nawet gdybym próbowała coś zwinąć, to marna ze mnie złodziejka. Wiem o tym. Nie pytajcie dlaczego. Poza tym, wyrzuty sumienia by mnie zadręczyły. Ubrałam się i wyszłam z pokoju i przez chwilę się zastanawiałam. Jednak przezwyciężyłam głód i cicho poszłam w kierunku schodów. Trzymałam się blisko poręczy i to głównie na niej opierałam swój ciężar. Na szczęście nie skrzypiała. Gdy dotknęłam podłogi, dosłownie odetchnęłam z ulgą. Ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. -Witaj. Serce przyśpieszyło mi conajmniej dwukrotnie, a ja odskoczyłam, wpadając w jakiś kwiat. Potknęłam się i upadłam. Podniosłam wzrok, a tam co? Hayato! Stoi i się śmieje, zamiast mi pomóc! I to ma być dźentelmen! Mimo braku jakichkolwiek oznak współczucia z jego strony, nie mogłam się na niego złościć. Wsłuchałam się w melodyjny śmiech. Po chwili ja również się zaśmiałam. Wstałam i otrzepałam z ziemi buty. -W porządku?- zapytał Hayato, nadal się uśmiechając. Pokiwałam głową. -Hayato, chciałabym Ci jeszcze raz podziękować- powiedziałam. -Nie ma za co. I mów mi Hay, dobrze? -Dobrze Haya... Hay.- poprawiłam się. Staliśmy naprzeciw siebie przez kilka seund, wpatrując się sobie w oczy. Nagle poczułam ogromne pragnienie pocałowania go. Nawet zastanawiałam się, czy nie dać mu przemówić. Jednak tylko potrząsnęłam głową i cofnęłam się o krok. Hayato uśmiechnął się, ale w jego oczach zobaczyłam... ból. Smutek. Czy on też tego pragnął? -No to.. odprowadzę Cię- powiedział w końcu i skierował się ku wyjściowym drzwiom. Poszłam za nim. Otworzył je i przepuścił mnie przez nie. Odwróciłam się. Stał koło mnie, opierając się o ścianę. Patrzył na mnie. Przez sekundkę targały ną sprzeczne emocje, ale ostatecznie podeszłam do chłopaka i położyłam mu dłoń na szyi. I pocałowałam go w policzek. -Dziękuję.- szepnęłam mu do ucha, po czym odbiegłam nie oglądając się. Niemal od razu ogarnęła mnie olbrzymia tęsknota za nim. Zwolniłam trochę i spróbowałam wyrzucić go z mojej głowy. Nic z tego. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam duży plan miasta. Podeszłam do niego. Może będzie gdześ tu jakiś motel? Przeszukiwałam plan, aż w końcu go zobaczyłam. Skrzywiłam się. To było po drugiej stronie miasta! Odeszłam od tablicy. Skupiłam się na pieniądzach i pstryknęłam palcami. W kieszeni swetra poczułam plik banknotów. Elegancko, teraz tylko znaleźć taksówkę. Miałam farta, niedaleko stał jeden czarny wóz. Uradowana podbiegłam do niego i wsiadłam do środka. Przywitałam się i podałam adres motelu, po czym odchyliłam się w fotelu i wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów. Myśli w mojej głowie kłebiły się jak szalone. Hayato, zemsta, Taro, motel, szkoła, śmierć, ciało, ból... I tak bez przerwy. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos taksówkarza. Podałam mu pieniądze i wysiadłam. Nadal zamyślona weszłam do budynku. Miła recepcjonistka szybko się uwinęła i podała mi kluczyk. Co mnie zaskoczyło, w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na mój wiek. Chociaż ja jestem pełnoletnia od wielu lat, więc może powinnam powiedzieć "na wiek Kuu Dere". Ale z drugiej strony... A nie wiem, zaczyna mi się to plątać! Otworzyłam drzwi. Powiodłam wzrokiem po pokoju. Nie było tak źle. Świeża pościel leżała na łóżku, złożona w schludną kostkę. Obok niej - dwa ręczniki. Był nawet mały telewizor. Tyle mi wystarczyło. Zdjęłam buty i położyłam je przy drzwiach. Podeszłam do lustra. - No to zaczynamy- powiedziałam do siebie i przypomniałam sobie wszystko, co może spodobać się Taro. Rozdział 6 Westchnęłam z ulgą i spojrzałam na zegarek. Dwudziesta pierwsza. Czyli siedzę w tej cholernej łazience dobre 4 godziny. I przez ten cały czas zastanawiam się, co w sobie zmienić, aby spodobać się JEDNEMU chłopakowi. Mojej psychice należą się gratulacje. I odpoczynek. Jak tak się zastanowić, to Yamada ma typowy, nudny gust. Mało rozumu, dużo krągłości. Przyjrzałam się z dumą swojemu dziełu. Miałam teraz długie, lekko falowane włosy. Koloru nie zmieniłam, chciałam żeby Taro rozpoznał we mnie Kuu. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiałam. Powodem był Hayato, chciałam żeby mnie zobaczył i zapragnął. Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje?! Czerwone oczy otoczyłam bujnymi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Reszta twarzy była w porządku, jedynie powiększyłam odrobinkę usta. Jak już wcześniej mówiłam, dodałam coś od siebie gdzieniegdzie. Cóż, Kuu Dere nie miała czym się pochwalić. no chyba że sylwetką, dlatego ją pozostawiłam nienaruszoną. I z wyglądu to chyba tyle. Najgorzej było z trenowaniem charakteru. Od zawsze byłam prostolinijna i rzeczowa, a teraz mam udawać głupią, pustą i wkurzającą manipulantkę. To będzie trudne wyzwanie... Wyczerpana poszłam spać. Punktualnie o siódmej znalazłam się pod szkołą. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i przekroczyłam próg. Od teraz mam być typową nastolatką. Szybko zmieniłam buty. Miałam na sobie zwyczajny mundurek. Tyle że zamiast białych podkolanówek miałam czarne kabaretki. Tak, kabaretki. Czułam się tak głupio. Za moich czasów takie stroje były zakazane! Wyprostowałam się i powoli, kołysząc biodrami ruszyłam w stronę dziedzińca. Minęłam grupkę chłopaków. Otworzyli szeroko oczy. Minęłam ich, gdy nagle za moimi plecami rozległ się przeciągły gwizd. Zarumieniłam się ale nie przyśpieszyłam. Na brzegu fontanny siedział już mój "wybranek". Standardowo, obok niego grupka dziewcząt a z drugiej - chłopaków. Brakowało tylko Kokony i Riku, ale byli parą, więc pewnie obściskiwali się gdzieś na dachu. Przeczesałam dłonią włosy i zaczęłam iść w kierunku Yamady. Nagle stała się najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się stać - Hayato mnie zauważył. Szeroko otworzył oczy i rozdziawił usta. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i pomachałam mu, po czym odwróciłam wzrok i podeszłam do Taro. -Witaj Taro.- rzuciłam od niechcenia zalotnym głosem. Podniósł wzrok i zrobił to samo, co każdy chłopak kiedy mnie dzisiaj zobaczył. Serio, czy wy wszyscy macie takie same reakcje? -Ehm.. Kuu Dere? Witaj, miło Cię widzieć. Trochę się... zmieniłaś- wykrztusił, patrząc mi w dekolt. Czego ja się spodziewałam? -Mogę usiąść z Tobą?- zapytałam powoli. Pokiwał głową więc usiadłam najbliżej, jak mogłam. Założyłam nogę na nogę i uśmiechnęłam się. -Co czytasz? -Nic takiego.- wymamrotał i schował książkę. Głupek, wiedziałam co czytał. Cholerne hentai. Zboczeniec. -Ładnie wyglądasz Kuu. Nigdy cię takiej nie widziałem.- "No co ty nie powiesz". -Dziękuję - ściszyłam głos i pochyliłam się, opierając łokcie o kolana. Zadziałało. Momentalnie przeniósł wzrok na tzw. drugie oczy. Przewróciłam dyskretnie oczami. Hayato taki nie jest. - Czytasz jakieś mangi?- zapytał. Podniosłam pytająco brew. SERIO? Połowa dziewczyn szaleje na jego punkcie, a on na podryw wyjeżdża z czymś takim?? - Nie. Dla mnie to strata czasu. A ty? - odpowiedziałam. Niestety, naszą pogawędkę przerwał dzwonek. -Dokończymy później, słodziaku.- rzuciłam zalotnie na odchodne. Ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi, kręcąc biodrami. Wiedziałam, że już jest mój. Nie wywinie się. Lekcja ciągnęła mi się w nieskończoność. Niby się przygotowałam, wiedziałam o czym Taro lubi rozmawiać, ale teoria a praktyka co zupełnie co innego. Problem w tym, że z nim się nie da rozmawiać! Jemu trzeba mówić, co ma robić. A skoro tak chce, to tak będzie. W końcu nastała przerwa. Siedziałam jak na szpilkach przez ostatnie trzy minuty, więc wybiegłam z klasy zanim reszta zdążyła chociaż wstać. Pobiegłam do toalety. Przejrzałam się w lutrze i stwierdziłam, że nadal wyglądam nienagannie. Poprawiłam włosy i szminkę, po czym wyszłam w łazienki. A właściwie nie wyszłam, a wypadłam. Zgadnijcie na kogo? Oczywiście na Hayato! Czy los się na mnie uwziął?! -O! Witaj Hayato!- zawołałam. -Eee... Tak, cześć Kuu.- mruknął. Nie spodobało mi się to. -Wszystko w porządku?- zapytałam z niepokojem. -Tak, wszystko w porządku. Chciałem Ci tylko powiedzieć, że pięknie wyglądasz. Tak... kusząco. Ale i tak wolę cię w tamtym fioletowym swetrze.- powiedział odgarniając mi kosmyk włosów z czoła. Zarumieniłam się. -Dziękuję Hay.- szepnęłam. Wtem coś mi się przypomniało. -Miałeś mi coś zagrać!- rzuciłam oskarżycielsko. Roześmiał się. -Przepraszam. Po lekcjach jestem w domu, możesz przyjść kiedy tylko chcesz. Wiesz gdzie mieszkam. -rzekł z pokorą. -Oj tam, nie będę Ci marnować czasu.- uśmiechnęłam się wesoło. Z nim rozmawiało mi się o niebo lepiej niż z Taro. -Czas spędzony z Tobą nigdy nie jest zmarnowany.- powiedział z powagą wymalowaną na twarzy. Zamurowało mnie. Naprawdę. -Skoro tak mówisz...- spróbowałam obrócić to w żart. Bez powodzenia. Zapadła cisza, ale nie niezręczna, jak podczas rozmowy z Yamadą. Mi i Hay'owi wystarczyło tylko nasze towarzystwo. -Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?- spytał znienacka. -Nie rozumiem... -Pocałowałaś mnie. Cholera. -Szczerze mówią, to nie wiem. -postawiłam na szczerość - nie potrafiłam Ci się inaczej odwdzięczyć... -Nie musiałaś. Ale dziękuję. Lepszego sposobu nie mogłabyś znaleźć.- szepnął i odszedł. Westchnęłam. Powlokłam się w kierunku klasy. Dlaczego to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane?! Minęła mnie Ayano. Rzuciła mi szybkie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Na 100% widziała, jak rozmawiam się jej Senpai'em. Muszę na nią uważać. Wiem do czego jest zdolna ona i jej matka. Dotarłam do klasy równiutko z dzwonkiem. Usiadłam i schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Hay, Taro, Hay, Taro... Te dwa imiona kotłowały się w mojej głowie, dopóki z zamyślenia nie wyrwał mnie głos nauczycielki. -Panno Kuu Dere! Zadałam Ci pytanie! Jęknęłam i skupiłam się na lekcji. Rozdział 7 Mam już tego serdecznie dość. Taro to jakiś... muł! Nie można nawet z nim normalnie porozmawiać! Ciągle trzeba gadać za niego! Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Osana była taka, jaka była! Ale muszę wytrzymać. Po prostu, zrobię sobie wakacje. Na kilka dni. Z planowania wyrwał mnie dzwonek. Otępiała podniosłam się z ławki i ruszyłam jak na skazanie w stronę dziedzińca. Minęło kilka dni od mojej pierwszej rozmowy z Taro. Tak mało czasu, a jak dużo się między nami zdarzyło. Teraz mam go na zawołanie. Dosłownie. A o tytułe najlepszej przyjaciółki, Osana może zapomnieć. W sumie, ona i tak już nie żyje, więc co jej do tego? Taro jest CAŁY mój. Ale na razie jest za wcześnie na realizację reszty mojego planu. Może się otrząsnąć po mojej stracie. Tak, jest za wcześnie. Z kolei Ayano jest podejrzanie cicha. To mnie niepokoi. Kto wie, co teraz knuje. Myślę, że może mieć coś wspólnego z zaginięciem Amai. Wczoraj po lekcjach poszła do klubu, ale kiedy dotarła tam reszta, Amai nie było. Dziś też się nie pojawiła. A z tego co wiem, ona też miała chrapkę na "senpai'a". Przypadek? Co do Hay'a... Między nami coś się psuje. Rozmawiamy coraz rzadziej, bo on mnie wyraźnie unika. Jak na razie nie skorzystałam z jego zaproszenia, ale czy to powód by wystawiać mnie do wiatru? Za każdym razem kiedy się do niego uśmiecham, odwraca głowę. A kiedy próbuję podejść, ucieka. Nie odchodzi, po prostu zaczyna biec w przeciwną stronę. Boli mnie to. Czy on tego nie widzi? Wybudziłam się z transu już przy fontannie. Mój przyszły chłopak już tam siedział. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i przysiadłam się. -Hejka słodziaku!- powiedziałam. "Słodziak", tak teraz na niego mówię. -Och... Kuu! Cześć!- rozpromienił się. "Ciesz się mną póki możesz przegrywie". Poprawiłam kokardę we włosach. Odkąd chodzę do tej szkoły codzień wymyślam najróżniejsze stroje, aby tylko przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Denerwuje mnie to, ale tylko troszkę. Dzisiaj się postarałam. Włosy miałam upięte w sztywny kok, który przewiązany był białą wstążką zawiązaną w kokardkę. -Słuchaj, tak sobie myślałem... Może byśmy wyskoczyli gdzieś razem? Na film albo coś takiego?-zapytał cicho Taro. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. To cud! Taro Yamada wyszedł do mnie z jakąś propozycją! -Ależ oczywiście! Po co w ogóle pytasz?- miałam ochotę zanieść się psychopatycznym śmiechem, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymałam się. Wszystko zgodnie z planem! Jestem genialnym strategiem! Powinnam pomóc państwu a nie marnować się w tej budzie! Na jego twarzy rozkwitł szeroki uśmiech a ja go odwzajemniłam. "Nie masz się z czego cieszyć, Yamada" Wrócił do czytania hentai, a ja wodziłam znudzonym wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Rzuciłam tęskne spojrzenie na Hayato. Chciałam wręcz wrzasnąć: Hayato debilu! Ja tu jestem! I czekam aż się do mnie odezwiesz!". Westchnęłam i zerknęłam na dziewczyny. Rozmawiały o Amai. Co za niespodzianka. Odwróciłam głowę i ujrzałam Hayato, który wpatrwał się we mnie pustym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęłam się, licząc na inną reakcję niż zazwyczaj. Zacisnął wargi, po czym skinął głową w kierunku szafek. Odwrócił się i poszedł w tym kierunku. Serce podskoczyło mi z radości. Może teraz wszystko się wyjaśni! Może będziemy znów rozmawiać! -Zaraz wracam.-szepnęłam Taro do ucha i wstałam. Pragnęłam pobiec za Hay'em najszybciej jak mogłam ale zmusiłam się do zwykłego tempa. Znalazłam go, opierającego się o moją/Kuu szafkę. -Hay... Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. -Co się stało?- podeszłam do niego. Nadal na mnie nie patrzył. -Hayato do cholery, co się stało? Dlaczego milczysz?-warknęłam. Dopiero teraz podniósł głowę. Miał ogromne sińce pod oczami. Bezsenność - rozumiem, ale wcześniej tak nie wyglądał. -Hayato... Co ci się stało? Proszę, powiedz coś...-poprosiłam błagalnym tonem. -To przez Ciebie, Kuu. Zacisnęłam usta i cofnęłam się. Byłam conajmniej zaskoczona. Co jest przeze mnie? Te sińce? -Tak, Kuu. Nie dość, że męczy mnie bezsenność, jesteś jeszcze ty. Ciągle zaprzątasz moje myśli i nie potrafię Cię z nich usunąć. A to, że ciągle jesteś z tym kretynem doprowadza mnie do szału. W kółko myślę, co ty w nim widzisz. I jak bardzo się zmieniłaś dla niego. To spędza mi sen z powiek. Czasami mam ochotę podejść i mu przywalić, za to, że mi Cię zabiera. Powoli, ale jednak. -Ale on mnie nie zabiera. Dla Ciebie jestem i zawsze będę wolna.- Wpatrywałam się w niego zszokowana. -Tak ci się wydaje Kuu. - zamrugałam kilka razy. - Ciągle o Tobie myślę.A tak nie powinno być. Dlatego trzymam się od Ciebie z daleka. I tak ma pozostać. Nic między nami nie ma, nie było i nie będzie, rozumiesz? Chcę o Tobie zapomnieć. Poczułam, jak coś we mnie pęka. Chyba serce. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. -Ale ja nie chcę o Tobie zapominać Hay! Nie umiem...- załamał mi się głos. Odwrócił głowę. Zapadła cisza. Hayato nagle zainteresował się podłogą, a ja stałam jak kołek próbując samym spojrzeniem wywołać u niego wyrzuty sumienia. Na nic. -No... więc... miło było cię poznać- mruknął i odszedł. Zostałam sama. Całkiem sama. Stałam nieruchomo, wciąż niedowierzając temu, co się stało. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło. Nie dochodziły do mnie żadne dźwięki. Jakbym się wyłączyła. Dopiero po około piętnastu minutach ocknęłam się. Stwierdziłam, że skoro i tak jestem spóźniona, to lekcje chyba mogę sobie odpuścić. Powoli poszłam do łazienki. Spojrzałam w lustro i aż się wystraszyłam. Cały makijaż miałam rozmazany, a czarny tusz wyraźnie oznaczył trasę moich łez. Do tego byłam cała czerwona. Pochyliłam się i umyłam szybko twarz. Już nieco lepiej. Machnęłam ręką i moje oczy znów były wymalowane, jak wcześniej. Jakby nic się nie stało. To dziwne, ale w sumie nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje. Byłam okropnie przygnębiona stratą przyjaciela, ale powoli dawałam się opanować wściekłości. Ten tchórz bał się spojrzeć mi w oczy, po tym co powiedział. Po tym, jak wyznał mi, że nie może przestać o mnie myśleć. Ale jestem tak próżna, że pochlebiało mi to, że na stałe zadomowiłam się w czyimś umyśle. Mimo tego, miałam ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. Albo płakać. Albo jedno i drugie. Co on miał na myśli, mówiąc, że Taro mu mnie zabiera? Przecież nie zmieniłam się... aż tak. Hayato tego nie zrozumie, ja muszę się zemścić. To jest teraz dla mnie najważniejsze. To jest moje powietrze. I dokonam jej, nie ma już odwrotu. W każdym razie, to on o tym zdecydował. Nie chce mnie? To jego strata. Dam sobie radę, troszkę pocierpię i zapomnę. A może ja sobie wyobrażam, że cierpię? W końcu jestem już martwa, nie powinnam odczuwać więzi z ludźmi. I czym jest utrata jakiegoś chłopaka, z którym rozmawiałam kilka razy w życiu, przy stracie życia, której już doświadczyłam? Niczym. "Jestem duchem. Mogłabym mu zrobić wszystko." Ale wiedziałam, że on też ciepi. Tęskni za mną. To będzie wystarczająca kara. Potarłam dłońmi o twarz i wyszłam z łazienki. Co mogę teraz robić? Na lekcje nie pójdę... Może by tak postraszyć delikwentów? Ruszyłam w kierunku ich miejscówki. Mijałam właśnie schowek ze skrzynią na instrumenty, gdy usłyszałam chichot. Zatrzymałam się dosłownie na sekundę. Za długo. Ktoś błyskawicznie otworzył drzwi i chwytając mnie za włosy, wciągnął do środka. Mój krzyk stłumiła dłoń porywacza. Zostałam pchnięta na ścianę. Uderzyłam o nią a impet uderzenia sprawił, że wypuściłam całe powietrze z płuc. Mroczki zatańczyły mi przed oczami. Wyczułam coś zimnego i ostrego. Przy moim gardle. I chociaż nie wiedziałam jeszcze twarzy mojego oprawcy, doskonale wiedziałam, kto to jest. Ayano Aishi. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy z przerażenia i wstrzymałam pozostałe w płucach powietrze. -Kuu Dere? Nie spodziewałam się tego po Tobie. Zawiodłaś mnie. A nawet zaczynałam Cię lubić.- uśmiechnęła się demonicznie. Zerknęłam w dół. Zaklęłam w myślach. Nożyk do papieru. Skąd ona go wzięła?! Cóż, nie sądzę żeby to było teraz istotne. -Proszę... nie rób tego... ja to wytłumaczę... - zaczęłam się plątać. Ayano nic nie powiedziała, tylko poszerzyła swój przerażający uśmiech. Już wiedziałam, że nie ma ratunku. To koniec. Z moich oczu popłynęła samotna łza. -Tylko tyle? Amai darła się jak głupia.- Ayano wydawała się zaskoczona. Czyli jednak to ona stoi za zniknięciem Amai. Szkoda, taka miła dziewczyna... W następnej chwili Ayano rozcięła mi gardło a ja zaczęłam się dusić. '-PERSPEKTYWA AYANO' Jednym zgrabnym cięciem pocięłam jej gardło. Odsunęłam się i napawałam się jej cierpieniem. Upadła na twarz i rozpaczliwie próbowała złapać chociaż trochę powietrza. Podziwiałam ją, walczy do samego końca. Gdy cięłam Amai, było zupełnie inaczej. Poddała się po pierwszym nacięciu. Potem nie było żadnej zabawy. Kuu tarzała się po ziemi, tonąc we własnej krwi. Roześmiałam się cicho. Jednak po kilku sekundach umilkłam. To trwało zbyt długo. Dlaczego ona jeszcze żyje?! Nagle stało się coś niemożliwego. Cofnęłam się pod samą ścianę, przerażona tym, co widzę. Rana się goiła. Powoli, ale stanowczo. Najpierw pojedyncze ścięgna, potem mięśnie i skóra. Krwi było coraz mniej. Kuu stopniowo się uspokajała. Zaczęłam spazmatycznie oddychać. "Niemożliwe, niemożliwe, niemożliwe..." Na podłodze była jedna wielka kałuża krwi. Kuu podniosła się z niej i odetchnęła głęboko. Jej ubranie było całe przemoknięte. Zwróciła swój wzrok na mnie. Ogarnął mnie chłód. Postąpiła w moim kierunku. -Ty... ODEJDŹ ODE MNIE!- wrzasnęłam. Otworzyłam drzwi i błyskawicznie stamtąd wybiegłam. '-PERSPEKTYWA KUU' Ayano z przerażeniem w oczach wybiegła z pokoiku. Uśmiechnęłam się. Zapomniałam zupełnie, ja przecież już nie żyję. Prawda, gardło nadal mnie boli. Ale to przejdzie. Jestem pod wrażeniem tego co zrobiłam. Z początku oślepił mnie ból. Dopiero po jakimś czasie wpadłam na pomysł zagojenia rany. Udało się. Niesamowite. Niestety, byłam cała we krwi. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że to moja krew. Machnęłam dłonią. Czerwony płyn z mundurka i z podłogi zniknął. Cudownie, teraz Ayano mam z głowy. Nie zbliży się do mnie. I nikomu o tym nie powie, bo uznają ją za wariatkę. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Zadowolona, wyszłam ze schowka i w podskokach ruszyłam ku szafkom. Rozdział 8 Zmieniałam buty. Ręce nadal trochę mi się trzęsły po ataku Ayano. Odetchnęłam głęboko. Głupie sznurówki! Zawsze miałam z nimi problem! Gdy w końcu dokonałam tej sztuki, podnisłam się. Ale za szybko. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i zatoczyłam się na szafkę. Otworzyła się a cała jej zawartość wypadła na podłogę. Cholera". ''Schyliłam się by podnieść książki i parę białych butów. Włożyłam buty do szafki i zabrałam się za zbieranie książek rozsypanych po całej podłodze. Co my tu mamy... Wichrowe wzgórza, Papierowe miasta, GONE.... No no, ciekawe. Odłożyłam moje dotychczasowe zdobycze do szafki i złapałam następną książkę Zagubiona Miłość, gdy moja dłoń dotknęła innej.'' Wstrzymałam powietrze. Bałam się spojrzeć w górę. Dłoń wyrwała się spod mojego uścisku i zabrała książkę. Usłyszałam chrząknięcie i podniosłam wzrok. Nade mną stała Manami. No proszę... - To moje rzeczy- mrukunęła i odłożyła książkę na właściwe miejsce. Zamknęła szafkę i spojrzała na mnie. Podniosłam się. -Czego szukałaś w mojej szafce?- spytała podejrzliwie. -Niczego Manami, ja tylko.. -Man. Zamilkłam zbita z tropu. -Jestem Man. Nigdy nie mów do mnie pełnym imieniem. -No doobra... No, więc niechcący wpadłam na Twoją szafkę i ona się otworzyła i wszystko wypadło.... Przepraszam Mana..- zmarszczyła brwi- Man.-poprawiłam się. Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Man rzadko się uśmiechała. Nie dziwię jej się. W jej dzieciństwie chyba nie było zbyt dużo czasu na śmiech. -Dlaczego nie jesteś na lekcji?- zapytała. -A ty?- odpowiedziałam pytaniem. Podniosła pytająco brwi. Nie przywykła do takich odpowiedzi. Zazwyczaj, kiedy o coś pyta, każdy odpowiada najlepiej jak może, aby tylko zdobyć jej względy. To samo, gdy po prostu chce coś powiedzieć. Zapada cisza jak w grobie. Z tego co wiem, nieźle ją to wkurza. - Nie chodzę na chemię. Teraz ty.- powiedziała cicho. -A ja wagaruję. Nie mam ochoty słuchać ględzenia tej baby.- palnęłam. -Aha... Szczerze nie spodziewałabym się tego po Tobie, Kuu. -Wiem. Zamilkłyśmy. Zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający koniec lekcji. Zalał nas potok uczniów, więc odsunęłyśmy się w kierunku dziedzińca. Klasa Man zaśmiewała się do łez. Ona zaś zmrużyła oczy. -Jak myślisz, o co może im chodzić?- zapytała, prostując się. Odpowiedź przyszła szybciej, niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Oszołomiony Budo z włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony wyszedł z korytarza. Jego twarz była pokryta sadzą. Man zakryła usta dłonią i wytrzeszczyła oczy. Budo spojrzał na nią i wyszczerzył się. Podbiegł do nas. -Cześć Man!- krzyknął. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Ooo, czyżby...? -Witaj Budo. - odpowiedziała spokojnie. Budo zatrzymał się przed nami. -Cześć Kuu.- kiwnęłam głową na przywitanie. -Co się wydarzyło na chemii, Budo?- Man się niecierpliwiła. Na pewno coś między nimi jest. W tej samej chwili na Budo uwiesiła się zaśmiewająca się Musume. Man zrzedła troszkę mina. Ale chyba tylko ja to zauważyłam. -Nie zgadniesz KOCHANA! Nasz wspaniały BUDO, dodał za dużo tego żółtego czegoś i wszystko WYBUCHŁO! Ale nauczycielka miała minę! Szkoda że CIĘ nie było! Żałuj!- wyrzuciła z siebie i znów zaniosła się śmiechem. Man wpatrywała się w rękę Musume na ramieniu Buda, jakby chciała ją spalić spojrzeniem. -Fascynujące...- rzekła. -Idę powiedzieć INNYM! Budo będzie GWIAZDĄ, jak my, moja NPŚ! - niezrażona Ronshaku-chan poleciała w kierunku szafek. -Naprawdę?- zapytała Man Buda. -No... Ja... trochę przesadziłem... Ale ja tylko chciałem... żeby było ciekawiej..- wyjąkał. Teraz wyglądali jak mały, zgarbiony chłopiec tłumaczący się niezadowolonej matce. Man brakowało tylko chusty na głowie i drewnianej chochli w dłoni. Stłumiłam chichot. Man zaśmiała się krótko. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Oni naprawdę do siebie pasują. -Budo!- z korytarza wybiegł Hayato rozglądając się dookoła. '-PERSPEKTYWA MANAMI' Hayato wbiegł na dziedziniec. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Kuu. Znieruchomiał i zamilkł. Zaś z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a w oczach zalśniły maleńkie łzy. Wyprostowała się i uniosła wysoko głowę. Spojrzała na Hayato. Nie, to złe określenie. Dosłownie zmiażdżyła go spojrzeniem. Hay aż się zgarbił. Ja i Budo milczeliśmy. -No... eee... Budo... Mieliśmy iść na kebsa...- wymamrotał Hayato, uciekając od spojrzenia Kuu. -A no tak! A może Manuś i Kuu pójdą z nami?- zawołał Budo. Kuu zwróciła błyskawicznie swe mordercze spojrzenie na mojego Buda, ale ten dzielnie je zniósł. -Ja nie wiem czy...-zaczęła Kuu. -Pewnie! To świetny pomysł! -zawołałam, przekrzykując Kuu. Rzuciła mi zdziwione spojrzenie. Podskoczyłam do niej i złapałam za ramię. -Pójdziemy z Wami!- powiedziałam dobitnie uśmiechając się szeroko. Jednak w rzeczywistości badałam reakcje Kuu i Hayato. Dziewczyna zmarkotniała,a chłopak zacisnął usta tak mocno, że zmieniły się w cienką linię. Budo rzucił mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. To było oczywiste, że pomiędzy nimi było coś nie tak, jak powinno. A my zamierzaliśmy się dowiedzieć co. Rozdział 9 Zmrużyłam oczy. Miałam ochotę zatłuc Man. Zawsze jest taka spokojna, a teraz odezwały się w niej sadystyczne zapędy... Byliśmy we czwórkę przy stoiku obok jakiejś budy. Miejsca wystarczyło akurat dla nas. Chłopaki poszli coś zamówić, więc siedziałyśmy we dwie. Dziewczyna opierała głowę na splecionych dłoniach i udawała, że nie widzi jak próbuję ją zabić spojrzeniem. A mogłam to zrobić. Zerwałam się. Nosiło mnie, byle jak najdalej stąd. -Man do cholery! Man podniosła wzrok i rzucła mi pytające spojrzenie. -Wiesz co! Po co mnie tu wlokłaś? Wzruszyła ramionami. Odkąd pamiętam, nienawidziłam tego gestu. Odeszłam dosłownie na sekundę. Odetchnęłam i odwróciłam się w kierunku stolika. W jego kierunku szedł już Budo i Hayato. Doskoczyłam do stolika i już miałam usiąść, gdy miejsce obok Man zajął Budo. Znieruchomiałam. Spojrzałam na Man. Nie jestem pewna, co dojrzała w moich oczach, groźbę czy prośbę o pomoc, ale jej twarz pozostała jak z kamienia. Westchnęłam ciężko i zmusiłam się do zajęcia miejsca obok Hayato. Zarówno on i ja usiedliśmy na samych końach ławki. Niemal spadałam. Man wymieniła spojrzenia z Budem. Dostrzegłam w nich ciekawość. Oho, chyba czeka mnie przesłuchanie... Przez jakiś czas panowała niezręczna cisza. Budo pochłaniał swoje frytki (dużo ćwiczy, więc może sobie pozwolić..), Hayato grzebał w swoim pudełeczku a ja i Man siłowałyśmy się na spojrzenia. Jak zwykle, wyszłam z tej walki zwycięsko. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok a na jej twarzy wymalowało się poczucie winy. -No dobra. Gadać co jest nie tak.- powiedział Budo i zjadł ostatnią frytkę. Udałam zdziwienie i zauważyłam, że Hayato zareagował tak samo. -A co ma być nie tak?-zapytał. Man obrzuciła go spojrzeniem pełnym niedowierzania. -No proszę Cię... Nie wiem, pokłóciliście się czy co? - rzucił Budo. -A może... Nie... Nie wpadliście, co nie?!- szepnęła z przerażniem Man. Z początku nie zrozumiałam o co jej chodzi. Dotarło to do mnie dopiero po chwili. Wyprostowałam się i nabrałam gwałtownie powietrza. Co ona sobie myślała?! Że niby ja i Hayato.... Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta. -Spokojne, tylko żartowałam...- dodała pośpiesznie widząc nasze reakcje. Zacisnęłam pięści pod stołem. Takie żarty to ona może.... Wiadomo co. -Manuś, chodź na chwilkę ze mną. Pomożesz mi...... wybrać coś do picia, dobrze? Dziewczyna poszła za Budem a ja zostałam sama z Hayato. Niemal natychmiast, w tej samej chwili, zerwaliśmy się z ławki. Chłopak zaciekawił się chmurami a ja bawiłam się włosami. -Kuu. Zacisnęłam powieki, słysząc moje nowe imię z jego ust. -Wysłuchaj mnie proszę. Tym razem głos dobiegł mnie ze znacznie mniejszej odległości. Podniosłam głowę. Hayato stał tak blisko mnie, że nasze twarze dzieliło może dwadzieścia centymetrów. -Chcę Cię przeprosić. -A co, jeśli ja nie chcę Cię wysłuchać?- parsknęłam. Mruknął coś pod nosem. -Słucham? Spojrzał mi w oczy. Zobaczyłam w nich hardość, ale i pokorę. A po kilku sekundach bezczynności, objął dłońmi moją twarz i mnie pocałował. '-PERSPEKTYWA HAYATO' Kuu stałą nieruchomo przez kilka sekund, oszołomiona tym co zrobiłem. W sumie sam byłem zaskoczony. Jednak to trwało krótko. Nagle coś odepchnęło mnie od niej i poleciałem w tył przez jakieś 3 metry. Uderzyłem głową o beton, więc z ust wyrwał mi się krótki jęk. Złapałem tył głowy w dłonie i zamrugałem kilka razy, próbując pozbyć się mroczków przed oczami. W końcu plamki zniknęły, a ja spojrzałem na Kuu. Dziwne, to niemożliwe żeby odepchnęła mnie na taką odległość. Dziewczyna miała wyciągniętą przed siebie dłoń, a w jej oczach malowało się przerażenie i panika, mimo że twarz nic nie wyrażała. Powoli podniosłem się z ziemi, nadal trzymając ręce na głowie. -Kuu, słuchaj, przepra.. -Nic nie mów. Posłusznie zamilkłem. Kuu był teraz istną burzą emocji. Pozycja w jakiej stała wyrażała bezradność, oczy-lęk a głos-hardość i chęć zemsty. Cofnąłem się. -Co to miało być? Spuściłem wzrok i pochyliłem głowę. Niemal od razu się skrzywiłem, gdyż naciągnąłem skórę z tyłu głowy. Na dłoni poczułem coś ciepłego i płynnego. Cholera, krwawiłem. -Nie wiem. Wybacz mi, ale..... -Co? -Ja...- zamknąłem usta. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. W końcu Kuu nie wytrzymała i stanęła prosto. A ja miałem już cały czerwony kark. -Co to jest?- zapytała nagle Kuu i podeszła do mnie powoli. Jedna, jedyna kropla krwi spływała po mojej szyi w kierunku klatki piersiowej. -Pokaż rękę.- rozkazała. W sumie nie wiem, czemu się jej słuchałem. Powoli oderwałem dłoń od głowy. Kuu zachłysnęła się powietrzem i zakryła usta dłonią. -Ja... ja ci to zrobiłam?-wyszeptała cicho, widząc zalaną dłoń. Nie odpowiedziałem. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby biła się z myślami, po czym nakazała: -Nie ruszaj się. Obiecuję, że nic Ci nie zrobię. Zmrużyłem oczy, widząc jak podnosi dłoń w kierunku mojego karku. Gdy go dotknęła, po moim ciele rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło, a ból zniknął. Kuu zabrała rękę i cofnęłą się. -Zrobiłam co mogłam, ale nikomu ani słowa, jasne?-pogroziła mi, rozglądając się z niepokojem dookoła. Podniosłem brew, zdziwiony jej zachowaniem. Cóż, kobiet nie zrozumiesz. Przyłożyłem dłoń do głowy i otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Tam, gdzie wcześniej dotykałem postrzępionej, krwawiącej rany, teraz czułem gładką skórę. Odskoczyłem od dziewczyny. -Co ty zrobiłaś? Jak ty to....- szepnąłem. Błyskawicznie przyłożyła palec do ust. -Nie tutaj. Wyprostowała się i odwróciła. Po chwili przywołała mnie gestem ręki a ja, jak pies, poszedłem za nią. Rozdział 10 Zrównał się ze mną. Cholera, jak ja mu to wytłumaczę? Pokręciłam głową i westchnęłam. Hayato chyba to zauważył. Nieśmiało otoczył mnie ramieniem. Przez sekundę toczyłam wewnętrzną walkę, ale w końcu postanowiłam pozwolić sobie na chwilę przyjemności. W końcu za kilka godzin miałam go stracić. Zobaczyłam kątem oka taksówkę i skierowałam się do niej. Nagle chłopak zdjął rękę z mojego ramienia i złapał nią za dłoń. -Gdzie idziesz? -Tam, gdzie mieszkam. Do motelu, tam Ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym pociągnął mnie w przeciwnym kierunku. -Ja mieszkam bliżej. Zatrzymałam się. Nie wiedziałam, czy byłam gotowa na ponowne przekroczenie progu jego domu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Te wspomnienia, choć było ich niewiele, na stałe zakorzeniły się w moim umyśle. Ale miałabym to szybciej za sobą. -No dobrze... Byłam pewna, że po moich wyjaśnieniach wyrzuci mnie za drzwi i każe nigdy nie wracać. Timelaps~ Wślizgnęłam się do pokoju osoby, która sprawiła mi tyle bólu. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Hay zamknął cicho drzwi i usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę. Zajęłam miejsce koło niego. Przez kilka minut panowała cisza. Hayato w końcu nie wytrzymał. -Powiesz mi o co chodzi czy nie?! Zacisnęłam powieki. Odwlekałam ten moment tak długo, jak się dało. Oto nadszedł czas, w którym miałam stracić najważniejszą dla mnie osobę. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. -Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem od czego zacząć. Zacisnął usta. Czekał. Zrobiłam minę męczennicy. -Może od początku?- zaproponował cicho a ja się uśmiechnęłam. -Początek jest taki; nie jestem człowiekiem.- walnęłam prosto z mostu. Hayato podniósł brew. -A niby czym? -Pomyśl, czy normalny człowiek może uleczyć ranę dotykiem? Albo zrobić to? Uniosłam dłoń i zacisnęłam pięść. Skupiłam się i po chwili, gdy otworzyłam palce, z mojej dłoni wyłonił się piękny pąk róży i nieskazitelnych, błekitnych płatkach. Spojrzałam na Hayato. Chłopak miał szeroko otwarte oczy i usta. W źrenicach malował się strach, ale i ciekawość. -Czym ty jesteś?-zapytał szeptem. -Duchem. Przejęłam ciało Kuu, ponieważ moje już od dawna leży cztery metry pod ziemią. O dziwo, nie zapytał o samą Kuu. -Po co ci było ciało? Nie mogłaś polecieć sobie do nieba? Dlaczego umarłaś? Kiedy? Nawał pytań. -Zostałam zamordowana przez Ryobę Aishi, matkę Ayano, w osiemdziesiątym roku. Ciało było mi potrzebne, aby się zemścić na jej córce. Otóż Ryoba zabiła mnie, ponieważ zakochałam się w tym samym chłopaku co ona, więc stanowiłam zagrożenie. Dlatego też mnie.... wyeliminowała.- mój głos cichł i ostatnie słowo było już niemal niedosłyszalne. Przed oczami stanęły mi obrazy z przeszłości. Przypomniał mi się ból, który czułam kiedy byłam bezlitośnie mordowana. Wzdrygnęłam się. Hay przekrzywił głowę a wyraz strachu zajęło współczucie. Pogłaskał mnie po ramieniu. -Od miesięcy, właściwie lat, nawiedzam tą szkołę. Znam każdy sekret każdego. Ale nie wiedziałam, że córka tej morderczyni chodzi do tutejszej placówki. Ale teraz już wiem. Planowałam rozkochać w sobie jej senpai'a, Taro, a potem go zostawić. Sprawić, żeby cierpiał. Praktycznie tylko dokończyłabym robotę Ayano, bo morderstwo Osany było ciężkim ciosem dla... Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziałam. Zakryłam usta dłonią. -Chcesz powiedzieć że.. że to Ayano zabiła Osanę?- zapytał zszokowany Hayato. Uderzyłam się w czoło. No cóż i tak by się domyślił. -Amai też... Zamrugał gwałtownie. -No więc, nie kłamiąc, chciałam żeby się zabił. Mój ukochany też powinien to zrobić, a nie poddać się tej wariatce. Gdyby Taro popełnił samobójstwo, Ayano zrobiłaby to samo. Zemsta była moim tlenem, nie mogłam bez niej egzystować. Zamilkłam, zastanawiając się czy Hayato przypomina sobie numer do szpitala psychiatrycznego. -Ale pojawiłeś się Ty. Moje myśli przestały wiecznie krążyć wokół Taro a jego miejsce zająłeś właśne Ty. Poczułam, że zemsta to nie wszystko i mogę... no, żyć normalnie. Dzięki Tobie zaczęłam dostrzegać szczegóły. Przecież Taro ma siostrę. Co ona by bez niego zrobiła? Albo Ryoba. Nienawidzę jej z całego serca, ale jak by się poczuła, gdyby wróciła do domu i znalazła martwe, zimne ciało swojej córki? Mówiłam prawdę. Czaiła się ona gdzieś w zakamarkach mojego umysłu i czekała na odpowiedni moment, aby się wydostać. A potem przyszła jeszcze jedna szalona myśl. Wyjaśnienie, dlaczego tak bardzo bolało, kiedy Hay mnie zostawił. Dlaczego tak bardzo chciałam, żeby mnie zauważył. Oszołomiona własnym odkryciem, chwyciłam dłoń Hayato. Rozdział 11 Chłopak podniósł obie brwi w pytającym geście. Czekał na ciąg dalszy. -Ja... ja Cię kocham Hay.-powiedziałam, niedowierzając sama sobie. Sekundę potem, ogarnął mnie lęk. Co zrobi Hay? Przeiceż właśnie dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciółka jest zamordowaną przed dwudziestoma laty dziewczyną, która jest w dodatku w nim zakochana! Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Hay wcale nie uciekł z własnego pokoju z krzykiem, tylko delikatnie ścisnął moją dłoń. -Ja też Cię kocham.- odpowiedział, a ja w bezgranicznej euforii, zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję i uścisnęłam ze wszystkich sił. Chciałam, żeby już zawsze był jak najbliżej mnie, aby nic nas nie dzieliło, abyśmy byli razem. Niczego nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnęłam. Niczego... ani nikogo. Chłopak delikatnie uniósł moją głowę, a nasze oczy się spotkały, chociaż ja widziałam trochę niewyraźnie przez łzy. Trwało to chwilę, gdyż Hay przysunął mnie do siebie i czule pocałował. Odwzajemniłam to. Czułam w sobie ogień, który mimo tego, że był przeze mnie uciszany, dalej istniał jako gorący żar, a teraz wybuchł z ogromną siłą. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak szczęsliwa. ~Następnego dnia~ Oderwałam się od Hayato, mimo niechęci i obróciłam się w kierunku szafki, aby przebrać buty. -Eeeej, nie skończyłem.-usłyszałam obrażony ton Haya i przewróciłam oczami. -Lepiej przebierz buty, zaraz lekcje. Może nauczysz się umiaru.-rzuciłam żartobliwie. -To już nawet nie mogę pocałować swojej oficjalnej dziewczyny?-mruknął, bardzo wyraźnie akcentując słowo oficjalnej. Tak tak, ja i Hay zostaliśmy parą. Z dnia na dzień. Można by to oznać za niedodpowiedzialne i głupie, ale co zrobisz. Obróciłam się z pobłażliwością w oczach i złożyłam na jego ustach krótki, ale gorący pocałunek. Potem ruszyłam do klasy. Poprzedniego dnia, gdy już oderwaliśmy się od siebie, Hay zapytał mnie, czy chcę być jego dziewczyną. Zaśmiałam się wtedy, z błahości tego pytania, biorąc pod uwagę to, o czym mówiliśmy sobie wcześniej. Ale oczywiście się zgodziłam. Zapytacie pewnie, co z moją zemstą? Otóż nadal, gdy widzę Taro lub Ayano krew się we mnie gotuje, ale staram się to ignorować. Coraz częściej przyłapuję Yamadę na rzucaniu tęsknych spojrzeń w moją stronę. Ha, przynajmniej pozostała część satysfakcji! Pozostała jeszcze kwestia klubu okultystycznego, w końcu coś im obiecałam. Myślę jednak, że mam ich z głowy, są zbyt tchórzliwi aby się upomnieć, a co dopiero coś Mi zrobić. Tak więc, moje nowe życie zaczyna wyglądać normalnie. Ja zaczęłam wyglądać normalnie. Zachowuję się normalnie, a nie jak jakaś tępa dzida. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Man i Budo, a miom obecnym celem życiowym jest ich zeswatanie. Byliby najsłodszą parą na Ziemi (oczywiście zaraz po mnie i Hayato)! Szczęśliwa, usiadłam na swoim miejscu w klasie i wyjęłam książki. Otworzyłam jedną z nich na poprzednim temacie i zaczęłam go sobie powtarzać. Nagle, światło lampy zostało zasłonięte przez kogoś. -Odsuń się, nic nie widzę.-warknęłam. -A wiesz czego ja nie widzę? Ciebie, spełniającej swoją obietnicę.-szepnął przerażająco znajomy głos. Znieruchomiałam. Niemożliwe. Podniosłam wzrok i ujrzałam stojącą nade mną Okę wraz z jej towarzyszami. Ewidentnie nie byli w wesołych nastrojach. Rozdział 12 Moja dolna warga zadrżała. Jednak sobie przypomnieli. Na szczęście zaczęła się lekcja i na razie nic mi nie zrobią. -Przepraszam proszę pani, ale Kuu obiecała nam pomóc w przemeblowaniu naszego klubu. Może pójść z nami?- zapytała Supana. -Hmmm.. A no tak, pamiętam. Pewnie że może.- nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się promiennie, nie wiedząc, że skazała mnie na zgubę. Shin i Chojo uśmiechnęli się złowrogo, a ten pierwszy dyskretnie złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął ku górze, powodując ból. Skrzywiłam się. -Chodźmy, im szybciej zaczniemy, tym prędzej skończymy!- zawołała wesoło Kokuma i w podskokach ruszyła ku drzwiom. Rzuciłam ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie naszej wychowawczyni i podążyłam za moimi "porywaczami". Wlokłam się za nimi, od czasu do czasu szarpana do przodu przez Shina, który ciągle trzymał moje ramię, na wypadek próby ucieczki. Nawet nie próbowałam używać mocy, to tylko wywołałoby zamieszanie w szkole. Przygnębiona nie zauważyłam, kiedy wkroczyliśmy do siedziby klubu. Dopiero gdy zostałam pchnięta na krzesło stojące w środku sali, zorientowałam się, że moja rozprawa się rozpoczęła. -No i co masz nam do powiedzenia? Spojrzałam na Daku, uparcie wpatrującego się w moje oczy. -Żołądek pozbawiony śluzu strawi sam siebie?- padła odpowiedź z mojej strony. Po chwili wiedziałam, że nie powinnam żartować. Moja głowa została gwałtownie odrzucona w prawą stronę a lewy policzek zapiekł niemiłosiernie. Kiedy w ustach poczułam gorzki smak krwi, odwróciłam się z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym w oczach. Oka mnie uderzyła! UDERZYŁA MNIE! Zagotowało się we mnie, zacisnęłam dłonie na oparciu krzesła a mój oddech przyśpieszył. Pochyliłam się. Gniew rozpierał mnie i rósł z każdą chwilą. Zazgrzytałam zębami, skupiając się na tej słabej, paskudnej istocie. Wyobrażając ją sobie, zwijającą się z bólu na podłodze i błagającą mnie o śmierć, przymknęłam oczy. Gdy je otworzyłam, ujrzałam moje ziszczające się marzenie. Dziewczyna oddychała płytko i jęczała, natomiast jej ciałem wstrząsały niekontrolowane konwulsje. Ja sama wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów, czując wewnątrz siebie jej cierpienie. Napawałam się nim, miałam ochotę roześmiać się jej w twarz. Jej ból cieszył mnie do tego stopnia, że sama się trochę przestraszyłam. Z euforii mieszającej się ze strachem i powoli opadającym gniewem wyrwał mnie głos Supany. -Na twoim miejscu przestałabym to robić. Nie powiem, zaskoczył mnie jej spokojny ton. W końcu jej przyjaciółka wiła się po podłodze, niemal w agonii. -Niby dlaczego?- odpyskowałam pewnie, ciągle patrząc na Okę i dostarczając jej kolejną dawkę bólu. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Supana przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę i rozgląda się, szukając pomocy na skamieniałych twarzach przyjaciół. Cisza trwała kilkanaście sekund, a przerywało ją tylko zawodzenie Oki. -Bo chociaż nie mamy twoich mocy, my też potrafimy sprawić, by twój ukochany Hayato cierpiał. Wciągnęłam ze świstem powietrze i otwierając szeroko oczy, odskoczyłam od Oki, która teraz leżała na wznak na ziemi, łapczywie biorąc wdechy. Na jej twarzy widać było trasy wielu łez, wyznaczone przez rozmywający się makijaż. Cholera! Kompletnie zapomniałam o Hay'u! Jak mogłam być tak głupia! Jest w niebezpieczeństwie! Moje usta zardżały a wzrok został zaślepiony przez łzy. -Tak tak, skarbie. Musisz wypełnić swoją obietnicę, to nic mu się nie stanie... Raczej.- ciągnęła Churu-chan. -Jak wy możecie... Nie mieszajcie do tego Hayato... Nie macie prawa..- szeptałam roztrzęsiona. -My ustalamy tu prawo.- powiedział władczo Shin. Mimowolnie przewróciłam oczami. -Żeby dostać się do tego wymiaru, musisz znów stać się duchem. - szepnęła cicho Oka, podnosząc się z podłogi. Wiedziałam już, że nie mam wyboru. Muszę spełnić daną im obietnicę, ponieważ nie dam rady ciągle bronić siebie i mojego ukochanego. Dostanę się tam i pogadam z tym demonem, muszę go przekonać. Aby żeby się tam dostać, na powrót stanę się duchem. A to oznacza... Otworzyłam usta, wydychając powoli powietrze. -Dokładnie, żeby się tam dostać, musisz wyzbyć się...- zaczęła Kokuma. Dokończyłam za nią. -Ciała. ~CDN~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania